


腿交

by chaLie



Series: 肉梗50題 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaLie/pseuds/chaLie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉梗50題。<br/>14.) 腿交</p>
            </blockquote>





	腿交

　　「對、利威爾，好孩子。再夾緊一點。」埃爾文鼓勵般地拍了拍利威爾渾圓的屁股，要他用勻稱結實的大腿夾著男人的性器－－第一次跟埃爾文做愛，他說說為了怕受傷所以先用這個姿勢－－細嫩的大腿內側明顯能感受到那又粗又長的男性象徵上的縱橫筋肉和底下傳來的熱度，利威爾不知自己是因為興奮還是害怕，大腿微微顫慄著。

　　埃爾文滿意地發出聲嘆息，俯身親吻兩片蝴蝶骨上烙著的皮帶勒痕、親吻著他脊椎的凹陷處直到尾椎。一切都不急不徐如品嘗紅酒的程序。埃爾文扶著利威爾的腰桿，一開始還試探嗣的摩蹭利威爾的腿內，到最後扣緊黑髮男子的腰開始衝刺。

　　「啊、啊.....埃爾文.....唔慢點......啊......」

　　利威爾被突如其來的速度弄得措手不及，只能揪著身下的床單，白色的被單被抓出凌亂的痕跡。利威爾的會陰部位緊貼著埃爾文抹上潤滑液的性器，熱燙穿過他的雙腿跟同樣硬得發疼腫脹的陰莖交疊，粗糙的、河流般蜿蜒的青筋磨蹭，總有下一秒像真正插入時要被狠狠貫穿的錯覺。

　　浪潮堆疊似的快感刺激著利威爾忍不住伸手到腿根套弄起自己的硬挺，埃爾文發現他的動作，也伸出一隻手和利威爾抓著兩人的陰莖加速摩擦。「等、啊等......嗯啊......埃、埃爾文......」

　　男人的或輕或重、又搓又捏的帶領下前端很快被弄濕，像關不緊的水龍頭小孔不斷吐露精水，濕了兩人的掌心。埃爾文抓著利威爾的手要他塗抹在自己的性器上，很快整根陽具便濕漉漉滑溜溜的，在光線下閃爍淫靡的光澤，從指縫中落下的精液濺上黑色的毛叢、滴在被單上留下或大或小的印記。

　　利威爾腦子一片眩暈，嗡嗡地在腦袋裡盤旋，分不清是自己的喘息還是埃爾文的悶哼；鼻腔滿是精液腥臊、汗水的鹹濕還有男人麝香般的賀爾蒙撲天蓋地包裹自己。

　　「埃爾文.....慢、啊......要夾......啊嗯、夾不住了......」

　　埃爾文彷彿沒有體力耗盡的問題，衝刺的力道一次比一次還狠。腿根早已被抽動的陰莖摩得發紅、隨時都會被磨下層嫩肉。利威爾算不清自己高潮射了幾次，腹部胸口都有沾染精液的痕跡；埃爾文鐵定也射了不下他的次數，但黑髮男子清楚感受到他股間傳來的熱燙，仍然硬得跟鐵塊沒兩樣。

　　雙腿忍不住顫抖，半跪著的膝頭發軟無力，利威爾覺得他快承受不了埃爾文近乎無情地衝撞。身上滿身大汗，五感專注留意身後男人對他做出的任何行為。他的陰囊隨著律動拍打在臀股，紮實地發出啪搭啪搭的水聲和肉體的撞擊，同時順勢摩擦到利威爾的私處。

　　羞恥萬分的聲響和讓人顫慄幾乎高潮的接觸，讓利威爾幾度想要叫埃爾文緩上一些；如鐵鉗的手心扣住他精瘦的髖骨，想逃離也使不上力氣。

　　利威爾被他瘋狂的撞擊弄得只能發出斷斷續續不成句子的呻吟。


End file.
